


The Books of Suvira

by PinkRathian799



Series: Suvira [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Injury, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Kuvira and Suyin's relationship over the years, from book one to four, leading up to the Great Uniter.
Relationships: Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Series: Suvira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Book 1

"You like that? Well tell me how you like this," Kuvira climbed on top of her, stretching her fingers out as if to showcase her tools before placing them just outside Su's core.

"Kuvira please!"

"Beg, Su, beg."

"Kuvira!" She moaned as the fingers were plunged into her, causing her to writhe.   
"Oh!" She chanted, "Kuvira!"

Suyin snapped awake, sitting upright and heaving. Sweat coated her arms and forhead, she pushed the blankets off herself in attempt to dry it. Her hand reached between her thighs, looking to her husband who remained motionless, his rhythmic breathing letting her know he was asleep. Her fingers came back damp, wet with the same fluids Kuvira had so masterfully handled in her dream. Panting, she got out of her bed, walking lightly to the adjoined bathroom, turning on the light only after closing the door. She looked at herself in the mirror, bedraggled from previous sleepless nights, her eyes dark, and sweating. Always sweating. With a deep inhale she started the shower, keeping the temperature cold when she stepped in. Her night robe fell to the floor, and she stared at it with blank eyes. After a while she became disgusted by it, the robe, it mocked her with its knowledge of her dreams.

"Honey? You okay?"

She gasped, instinctively covering her mouth with her hand, giving her time to think before issuing her husband a reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Can I come in?" No, please not right now.

"Uh, sure, just give me a second here!" She increased the temperature of the water, looking to the door frantically as she waited for the glass the fog up.   
"Okay, you can come in!" She shouted, when she had enough privacy from the eyes of her husband. The door opened, allowing a yawning Bataar to walk in in his briefs. She kept her back turned to him, biting her bottom lip as he spoke.

"You know, the kids will be out of the house tomorrow, maybe you and I could have a day to ourselves?" He asked, opening the lid to the toilet.

"I have practice at ten thirty, but after then, sure." She replied, casting him a glance over her shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm heading back to bed, will you be joining me?"

"Not sure yet, I might head down to my study and get a head start." She said. The door to the shower opened behind her and she took a deep inhale.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Positive." She lied.

"Alright, well, don't over work yourself. And try to get some sleep, you've been restless recently." She nodded as he kissed her shoulder, backing out of the shower. When the bathroom door closed, and she was alone again, she exhaled. Get yourself together, Suyin.

___________________________________________

Kuvira took a deep breath, bringing herself to the starting platform. She reached her arms out before her, grasping the steel handle in her hands, feeling it, familiarizing herself with its design. The weight was good, nice and light, but it lack strength. She was certain it would break if it hit anything harder than ice. To prove her theory, she raised it about her head, bringing it down with all her force onto the rough concrete of the barracks floor. The metal folded into itself, leaving the spear crumpled like an aluminum can.

"The weight is good, but its weak. It will never puncture armor like a proper spear."

"Well thats what happens when-"

"Enough excuses, Bataar, make me a weapon that is worthy of being a weapon of Zaofu." Bataar sighed, nodding as he slunk back to his desk. Kuvira brushed off her hands, heading out of barracks and to the pristine streets of Zaofu. Class was in twenty minutes, and she had no intention of being late. Her graceful walk transcended into a jog as she made her way to the studio, waving at the various passer-by's. When the studio was in sight she saw the Matriach exit her personal car, and she called out to her.

"Hey Su!" She shouted, breaking into a run for the last 10 feet. Su stopped and waited for her, a grin on her face.

"Dont tire yourself before we even begin, Kuvira," she said as Kuvira held the door open for her.

"Me? Tire out, never." She matched her pace with the Matriarch's watching as Suyin kept her eyes trained forward.

"So," Kuvira started, "Baatar came to the barracks today-"

"He did? Why, what did he want?"

"Whoa, relax. He just had another prototype ready." Suyin relaxed, releasing a breath of relief.

"You mean Jr."

"Yeah, Bataar. You know Jr is kind of juvenile, he's grown out of it." Kuvira said, tossing Su a side eye.

"And what would you know about that?"

"Well I'm just saying, if I had a mom, and she kept calling me 'Jr.' I'd be tired of it by now. How am I supposed to grow and be my own person if I can't even use my own name?" 

"What would you know about being grown?" Su asked, setting her bag on the bench.

"You tell me, whats different from a few years ago?" Kuvira stretched out her arms, purposely showcasing her arm muscles. 

"Well...." Su started, looking the prodigy up and down, "for starters, you have this now" Su ran a finger over the beauty mark on her cheek. What started as a freckle had grown alongside Kuvira, she used to hate it, until one day Su said it made her stand out.

"And I guess you've... grown into yourself." Su finished with a blush.

"Oh do explain, I would love to hear more." Kuvira teased, pulling off her T-shirt and leaving herself in her sports bra.

"I wou- are you going to wear that?" Su asked with a slight gulp.

"Well yeah, truthfully, I forgot about practice, I just started running here, I forgot everything and if I wear this now I'll have nothing to wear on the run the back." Su looked at Kuvira, and then to the shirt she held in her left hand, her lips pursed in thought.

"Wear it, if you want, I can offer you a ride back to your apartment, if you'd like." Kuvira raised her eyebrows, an offer from the matriarch, today was her special day.

"Sure, that'd be great, thank you." Su nodded, leaving their intimate bubble of conversation to address the dancers. Kuvira slid her tee back on, watching as the matriarch directed the crowd. Suyin was no stranger to a loose fitting robe, but it seemed like today it was extra loose, and Kuvira was taking it in. The v-neckline dropped lower than usual, and the band tightening around her waist had Kuvira wonder what size it really was. Had her wondering just how many times she could wrap her arm around it. Her eyes darted to Suyin's arms which, despite the attempt at hiding it, had toned muscle to them. Not like Kuvira' which were large and defined, they were... gentle. Like they knew exactly how hard you could be choked before passing out. Okay, Kuvira, let's tone it down a notch. Think of things that bore you... pro bending, reading, Bataar.

"Kuvira!"

"Yeah?" She snapped her head around to see Suyin standing with her hands on her hips.

"You just going to stand there or?"

"Sorry, yeah. Just um... got distracted." She deflected as she pulled herself a platform from the ground, matching the heights of the others.

"Okay, everyone, let's do this full out!"

___________________________________________

Suyin had never dreaded a drive more than she had this one. It was bad enough she'd be spending the day with her husband, but right after she had accompanied Kuvira home? It was like a sick prophecy she had delivered herself.

"So, Su, how's the Twins? I don't hear from them much." Kuvira said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh, energetic as always." Su replied, trying not to meet the younger woman's eye out of fear of getting lost in them.

"That game of theirs is going to be big one day," Kuvira said, "I can feel it."

"I hope you're right." They rode in silence for a moment, the driver looking at Suyin in the mirror.

"Hey, I was wondering if you know of any good bars in town," the younger woman started, "I mean I don't know if you get out much because of your schedule but I just mean that I'm looking for a spot to ummm... meet people." Kuvira finished, clearing her throat and looking out the window. Su had a pretty good feeling of what she was talking about, in fact Su had thought on multiple occasions where the best place to start a nightlife would be, not for her, of course, but she'd considered her friends. And her sister, if it ever came to that. 

"Yurigama's is always active," Su suggested, trying to keep a neutral tone.

"I don't know if it'll be people your age but-"

"Age is just a number," Kuvira blurted. As if recognizing what she had said the girl blushed and rushed to fix it. "I mean I have a thing for older women. Fuck, I mean men. No I mean... fuck." She looked down, placing her head in her palms with a slap. Su smiled, she had always suspected Kuvira to have a sort of undefined sexuality, but this certainly wasn't how she expected it to be confirmed. She placed her arm on the girls shoulder, stifling a chuckle.

"Its alright, Kuvira," she said, "I'm sure you'll find someone at Yurigama's that fits your.... fortè." Kuvira scoffed, nodding and recovering from her embarrassment.

"Thanks, Su. I'm sorry this was so weird I totally understand if you never want this to happen again. Actually, I'll just avoid you from now on." Su laughed, stretching her arm to the girl's back.

"Well then what am I supposed to do for fun?" Su said, "as much as I love my city, there are only so many here, and let's be honest most of them are rather dull." Kuvira laughed her eyes glancing down to Su's hand on her leg, neither of them had noticed it fell to that position. Su pulled away, getting caught in Kuvira's eyes for a second to long before looking away.

"This is my stop." Kuvira said, opening the door. "I'll see you on Thursday, thanks for the ride." She smiled before closing the door. Su watch her walk up to the complex steps before collapsing in her seat.

"Fuck..." she whispered, her hand on her head. 

"Where to next, Matriarch.?" The driver asked.

"Home." She replied, staring out the window. She couldn't remember a time where she felt as much dread going home as she did now. Bataar was already there, waiting for her. He'd ask her where she was and she'd lie to him for no reason. He had no idea what she was feeling, he had no reason to think this was anything other than platonic. Frankly neither did she... until Kuvira met her gaze. Suddenly everything made sense and Su didn't know what to do about it. Kuvira couldn't have been more clear, age was just a number. It didn't have to be romantic, it didn't have to be anything at all. But at the same time, it did. People wouldn't see it the same way she did no matter how real it was, people would doubt her intentions. It wasn't until the car pulled up to the front gate that she realized by telling Kuvira about Yurigama's she had coincidentally set herself up on her first date with the girl. Kuvira didn't know it yet, but Suyin wasn't like most other residents. She was definitely the type to take someone home on the first date. Incidentally, so was Kuvira.

___________________________________________

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, cleaning a glass.

"Suprise me," Kuvira answered, with a smirk. He got to work fixing her something and she took the moment to glance around the bar. Suyin was right, it was busy, she was also right about the crowd. She stuck out here, like a sore thumb. Eyes from the room landed on her and she hid her grin, the attention was cute, she thought, a nice change of pace. 

"Here," the bartender said, sliding her a glass.

"What is it?" 

"Try it." She shrugged, raising the glass to her lips letting the liquid fall into her mouth. She hissed, putting the glass down and nodding with approval.

"Its good," she said.

"I know." She scoffed, turning around in her seat to what the fuss was about with crowd. Murmurs began as people bustled and Kuvira pursed her lips as she made put the all to familiar silhouette of the Matriarch entering the club. She watched as Suyin made her way to the bar, alone, and sat next to her. Su sighed, ordering herself a whiskey, to which Kuvira raised an eyebrow.

"Its only 6," Kuvira informed her.

"Thats it? God it feels so much later." Su said her thanks as the glass was set down in front of her. She raised the glass to her lips and tipped her chin up, almost drinking the entire thing in one go. 

"Long day?" Kuvira asked. She'd rode home with the matriarch over six hours ago, Suyin had been her usual enticing self.

"You have no idea." She finished her drink, wasting no time in getting a new one. 

"So enlighten me," Kuvira said, taking the risk of moving slightly closer. Su scoffed at first, resisting, but after a moment, she started to spill.

Earlier

"You're home!" Bataar said, grinning when he saw his wife. Su returned the grin, although weakly as he came up to her.

"How was rehearsal?" He asked, placing an arm around her waist. She looked down at his hand on her hip, pursing her lips.

"Fine." She replied briskly.

"Glad to hear it, you know Jr has been having a hard time pleasing Kuvira recently." Su raised her eyebrows. Hard time pleasing Kuvira? Was this some sort of sick joke? She was almost certain there was nothing between the two of them. Kuvira had told her she was going out tonight for...

"Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine. Sorry what were you saying?"

"Well you know how the two of them are working on a design for spears, Kuvira is certain in what she wants, but Jr says it just isn't possible. Anyway, I helped him out, and he should have an exemplary example to show her tomorrow." Su nodded, glancing again to the hand on her waist.

"Thats good. Between the two of them, Zaofu is in good hands."

"Well don't sell yourself short, dear. You do still run this place." 

"It runs itself." She said, turning into the bedroom. Bataar took a seat on the bed, she made her way to bathroom, making an effort to change her earrings, drawing out the process as much as she could. She braced herself when she felt his movements on the floor, his feet making his way to her, and he held her waist, placing a kiss on her neck. Gentle, soft, it was one of the things she loved about him most. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Hi." He said, his lips meeting hers.

"Hey." She replied after pulling away. She bit her bottom lip, anticipating their next kiss. One of his hands found the small of her back and she held onto his forearms. She allowed herself to be pulled out of the bathroom, releasing an excitable yelp as she fell onto the bed. He crawled on top of her, pulling her deep beneath his weight. His lips met her neck and his hand roamed her stomach, searching for a point of entry into her robes. 

"On the side," she said and he groaned with appreciation. His warm hand met her skin, and winced slightly at the touch. She felt the top half of her robe being slid down her shoulders and she shuffled to make it easier. His lips dangled over her chest, threatening to leave her coated in love bites.

"Tell me if you like this," he whispered and Su froze. He leaned toward her breasts and she pushed him off, leaving him on his knees in shock.

"What the hell? What happened?" He asked. She panted, pushing herself up to the headboard, covering her chest with a pillow.

"Sorry, I just. I'm sorry." She apologized, "I can't do this right now."

"Su, these windows rarely come anymore."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just..." she trailed off and he stood up.

"Couldn't have told me before we started?" He said.

"I didn't... I thought I could. It just came on."

"What just came on? Talk to me Suyin. Was it something I said? I did?"

"No, its not you. It's just me. It's almost my time of the month, just one of those... phases." He sighed, taking his shirt off the floor and buttoning it up.

"I'm going back to the garage. When you're ready to talk find me." 

"Bataar..." he raised his hand before exiting their bedroom. Su sighed, looking to her robe on the floor. What is wrong with me? She thought with a frown. She slipped her robe back on and cleaned herself up in the bathroom, fixing the bed before making way to her study. She sat at her desk, thinking and half heartedly signing papers when Aiwei entered.

"Suyin," he greeted when he stepped in.

"What is it Aiwe" she said, unenthused.

"Theres been a mishap with janitor I was hoping-"

"Do whatever you think." She said, and the old man frowned.

"Something wrong, Matriarch?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She knew he would see past her lie, but she didn't care.

"I can tell you are lying." She put down her papers, with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm fine, Aiwei. I'm going out for a bit, tell my husband I'll be back tonight."

"Are you sure?" She didn't answer him as she pushed past, setting her internal GPS to Yurigama's.

"Dont get married," Su concluded, finishing her second whiskey. Kuvira scoffed, finishing her own. 

"Got it."

"Dont get me wrong, I love my family, I would do anything for them, but it comes with so many extra problems. So many burdens and sometimes I just... I just wish I could go back to these days."

"What days would that be?"

"These ones, where I sit at the bar, waiting for someone to get me a drink." Kuvira looked at her, Su was really was upset. She looked to the bartender, 

"Get me her favorite," Kuvira said, smiling when Su looked at her.

"What are you doing?" The Matriarch asked.

"Getting you a drink." She replied, dropping money onto the counter.

"Kuvira...." 

"What? I can buy my friend a drink when she's down? Look I know you were hoping for a man but the guys in here are not coming up to their married leader and risking eviction for a piece of you." Su blushed and Kuvira looked away, silently hoping she didn't push it too far. Yeah, she flirted with Su, yeah she knew it would never happen, but it was still fun. 

"Thanks, Ken," Su said when he handed her the drink. 

"See, it's working already," kuvira nudged her on the shoulder as Su took a sip through the straw. Kuvira tried not to focused on Su's lips as she did so, taking a deep inhale to clear her head. 

"Bataar is going to have some words to say when I come back tipsy."

"Enough about Bataar, you're a grown woman, you deserve to take the edge off every now and then." Su smiled, placing her hand lightly over Kuvira's, who nearly short circuited at the touch.

"Thanks Kuvira," she said.

"Sure. Anytime." Before Kuvira could leave, she was pulled back by a grip on her arm. She paused before turning around. Su looked at her, her eyes confused but desperate and Kuvira waited for her to come up with the words. 

"Let me give you a ride home, it's the least I can do." Su said. Kuvira nodded, not caring to bring up that Suyin had already driven her home once today. Su finished her drink and they both paid their tabs before going out onto the street to wait for the driver. The night was brisk, and Kuvira noticed the matriarch shivering a bit while they waited. She took the jacket she held in her hand, offering it to the older woman.

"I'm okay," Su said rejecting her offer and bringing her hands to her arms.

"Su you're shivering, honestly I don't mind. Su looked around, as if checking to see if any one was watching before accepting it and wrapping it around her shoulders. Kuvira tried not to smile.

___________________________________________

It felt like the two of them had been standing out in the cold forever before their ride came. Su went into the back alongside Kuvira, returning the jacket as soon as she could. 

"Su, tell me if I'm crazy but... we really connected tonight. Right?" Su looked at Kuvira, then driver, tapping the latter on the shoulder.

"Can you put the barrier up?" She asked. He nodded, and the barrier between the front and back met the ceiling and the two of them were alone in the backseat.

"You're not crazy," she said, aware of Kuvira's relaxed exhale. Su looked over, biting her bottom lip like a guilty puppy. Kuvira met her eyes, appearing much more confident than Suyin, a lopsided grin on her face. Kuvira put her hand on top of Su's, interlocking their fingers. Su began to breath heavily, flashbacks of her recent dreams flooding her mind at the contact. 

"Can I kiss you?" Kuvira asked. Su didn't reply, instead sliding her free hand to Kuvira's cheek abruptly pulling her into a kiss. Her lips were met by Kuvira's own, the younger girl unfazed by the suprise gesture. She felt their tongues clashing and the cab grew hot with their breathing. Kuvira kissed in the curve.of her neck and Su let her, allowing herself to succumb to the younger girl. The car came to an abrupt stop, and so did they. They both fixed their hair, Kuvira's lopsided look returning to her face.

"I take it you won't be joining me?" She said before opening the door."

"I shouldn't." She nodded, pushing the handle.

"Well you know where to find me." She winked before closing the car door. The car began to drive again and Su considered lower the barrier but decided against it. She had roughly ten minutes to herself before she was bombarded with questions and she planned to use every second of it. 

"Beg, Su, Beg." Su couldn't deny that the kiss had officially peaked her interest, and Kuvira's interest with her was admittedly a turn on. Her lips had felt even better than She had dreamed, although she planned on doing it again, just to be sure.


	2. Book 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Kuvira and Su are perfect, yet Kuvira can't shake a certain thought from her mind.

Suyin glanced across the long table, the missionaries sent by the Earth Queen were reading off a scroll the various reasons as to why Zaofu should pledge its allegiance. Su nodded, lazily as she glanced across the room at the door. Either side of the large door had a Zaofu Guard, each armed with Zaofian spears. One of the guards, however, raised a hand to her face, as if to cough. The forced sound echoed and Su focused on the changing gesture of her fist. The tightly wound fingers stretched into a palm, her index and middle finger being placed on either side of her mouth. Su blushed, acutely aware of what was being implied as the guard stuck her tongue through her fingers. 

"Well this has been very nice," Su said, standing up.

"But we havent-"

"You don't need to finish, I get the gist of it. Tell the Queen my decision has not changed, nor will it. Please, enjoy the city before you leave." The missionaries shared a glance before shrugging, bowing before leaving the conference room. 

"You're dismissed," she spoke to her personal guards. The followed the missionaries and Su made way for the side corridor, stopping halfway at the sound of boots behind her.

"You ignored me," Kuvira said, brushing against her shoulder.

"I didn't ignore you, I just didn't think my response would have been appropriate in front of the audience." Kuvira smirked, stopping beside the familiar metal door in the hallway.

"Perhaps you'd be more willing to talk in private?" Su bit her bottom lip as Kuvira leaned in close to her. Her hand reached behind her for the door, sliding it open with a flick of her finger. Kuvira looked down at her, Su hadn't noticd the younger woman was taller than her until recently, she didn't have any complaints. They walked in unison, Su backward and Kuvira pushing her. The door closed behind them at the same moment Kuvira's lips met hers. Suyin hummed at the connection, engulfed by the bliss. Kuvira's hands were already on her waist, her fingers prying at her robe. They had learned to be quick, or they had to answer questions. Kuvira's teeth met her neck and Suyin brushed her away with a soft swipe.

"More discreet," she whispered into the guards ear, "someone will see it there." Kuvira grinned, finally pulling the robe off of Suyin and wasting no time leaving her mark next to an older one on her breast. 

"Oh Kuvira..." she moaned as the younger stimulated her. Kuvira held one of her legs in hand, as it wrapped around her thigh. Su let her hips loose, allowing them to grind against the younger girl. 

"We... still on for Tomorrow?" Kuvira asked in-between kisses.

"Yes, Bataars heading to the University to give a speech or something he'll be gone most of the day."

"Good. I'd hate to have to share you on my birthday." Su gasped as one of her partners cool fingers breached the pantyline on her skin. 

"Do it." Su said desperately. Kuvira leaned into Su, holding her up as she inserted her fingers into her vulva. Su moaned, to which Kuvira held her hand over the older woman's mouth, silencing the sound. Su's eyes met hers as Kuvjra pumped her into a climax, the same look of lightness appearing on Suyin's face as the times prior. Kuvira had gotten attached to that look. Attached to bringing the Matriarch to her knees. It was an art she had perfected.

"I'll see you in a few hours, for... your return." Kuvira smirked as Suyin gripped the wall behind her panting. Su huffed as she watched the younger girl leave, as if she had been totally unaffected. Suyin knew it was a facade, but still... if it didn't egg her on. She picked up her robe, making sure to flatten it out after putting it back on, fixing her hair before leaving the tight room. She looked both ways before leaving down the opposite end of her suitor. No one would expect a thing.

___________________________________________

"Kuvira!" 

"Hey Bataar."

"I was beggining to think you forgot."

"Nah, just ran late. The Earth Queen's goodies would talk through the entire era of Korra if they could."

"Huh, my Mother complains about them often."

"Oh yeah, you should see her in there. Never in my life have I seen the great Suyin Beifong so bored." 

"She gets it from my grandmother, or so my father says." Kuvura laughed, flopping on the rugged sofa adjacent to the table.

"Any new developments?" She asked, pulling her hair back and tying it up.

"Well, I went over the blueprints with a friend, he said the same thing, it just isn't possible."

"Why not?"

"Not enough energy in this world to fuel it, aside from the raw power of the Avatar state that is." Kuvjra chuckled, leaning over to look at Bataars drawings. She had always had a creative mind, and she used it to benefit Zaofu, but she wasn't good at the hard parts, actually putting her idea together. That's what Bataar was for.

"Well, forget that, I'm not calling up the avatar and asking her to blast fire into an engine."

"Something tells me she'd say no." Bataar added. It was silent for a few moments, Kuvira went into the barracks washroom and changed out her uniform. The end of her shift was always a blessing. When she came out Bataar had everything pretty much cleaned up.

"You hungry?" He asked. She felt a rumble in her stomach and nodded.

"Starving, you read my mind. Tak's place sound alright?" She asked.

"Perfect." 

"Imagine if the whole earth kingdom could be like Zaofu," she explained, "no one went hungry, everyone was trying their best. There was peace, and order."

"Well, you know how it is under the monarchy, all the money goes to the top." Bataar said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Forget the monarchy, it needs a leader that is willing to do anything for its citizens."

"Well, the Earth Kingdom isn't exactly pumping out citizens that are 'leadership material'" he replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Its a nice thought though, I often wondered why my mother never opted to expand. I'm almost certain Omashu would much rather partner with us then the Queen." 

"Yeah, I wonder." Food was brought before them and they spent the rest of the time talking about their plans. Bataar was insistent on staying in Zaofu, but Kuvira had plans. She wanted to explore, see Republic City and the Fire Nation. 

"You have nothing keeping you here? Really?" He asked, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Well I mean I have you, and dance, but there's so much out there. Zaofu will always be my home, but I wouldn't mind renting for awhile."

"Wow great metaphor."

"Thank you."

"Well," Bataar said, "dont be gone for too long, the 'Matriarch' will miss her right hand man."

"She'll manage." Kuvira almost choked at her words. She knew Su well by now, and she knew that the older woman wouldn't take her leaving kindly. It would only be a vacation, she would have.to make that clear."

"You know, I overheard her talking to my dad, like last week," Bataar started, "she thinks you're her successor." Kuvira put her food down.

"What?"

"Yeah, she said you have all the right qualities for a good leader. Strong, smart, not to mention you are one of the best metslbenders in the city."

"Bending has nothing to do with it."

"Maybe, but how would it look if the leader of the Metal Clan had no connection to the metal." Kuvira frowned. She hadnt expected this, or had she? A small part of her felt like that maybe she'd known all along, maybe thats why- no. It was a suprise to her.

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens."

"I guess we will," he said, locking his eyes with her own. She looked to the side in panic. Oh no. Abort. Abort.

"I have to run, but I'll see tomorrow," she said getting up.

"Oh? Now?"

"Yeah sorry, just remembered I promised Anika I'd help her move."

"Alright, I'll see you Kuvira!" She waved as she pushed open the door, standing on the street with a sigh. The last thing she needed was Bataar catching feelings for her.

___________________________________________

Suyin made her way to the kitchen, pleasantly suprised to find Opal and Huan making themselves some lunch.

"And how are my babies?" She asked, kissing Huan on the head.

"Moooommmm. God, I'm like, almost an adult."

"Well you'll always be my baby." Opal laughed, sliding a dish Su's way.

"I made a cake, saved you a piece." Su smiled, taking the dish and the fork next to it.

"This looks amazing, Opal." She took a bite, humming her approval.

"Oh its delicious."

"Chefs recipe."

"Well you'll have to share."

"He swore me to secrecy." Suyin gaped her mouth in jest.

"Choosing the chef over your own mother?" Opal laughed and Huan made a sound that could only be described as his individual iteration of a snort. Bataar (Sr) came in and gripped her waste, pulling her into a quick kiss has he sat down at the island. She brushed off the gesture, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

"All ready for your trip tomorrow?" Sje asked, taking another bite.

"Think so, they've allowed me three hours of lecture time. So I prepared a presentation on Zaofu and upcoming projects."

"I'm suprised they let you preach our city over there." She said.

"Probably trying to get in you're good graces," he replied. "How did the meeting go, anyway?"

"Ugh, painfully long. Nothing new to add. They just can't take a hint."

"Well, hopefully they'll stop showing up at our doorstep."

"A girl can hope." She said, finishing with her dish and leaving it on the stack. "I'm going to go change, we should meet outside later, all of us for a game."

"Sure!" Opal replied.

"Whatever." Huan added, not quite matching his sister's enthusiastic tone. She made her way to the bedroom, caught completely off guard when Bataar stepped in behind her.

"Honey," he said gently and suddenly she was on edge. She knew how these conversations went, they'd had their fair share of them over the past year.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping, that before I go we could.. . Spend some time together. Just the two of us?" His hand trailed up her back and her breath hitched in her throat.

"You won't be gone long."

"I know, but we hardly get time anymore, we've done it like what... five times in the past year?"

"I don't have the stamina I used too." I have more. 

"And that's fine, I can lead, we can take it slow. I know you're in a bit of funk, and I respect that, so I've waited for a few weeks but I think its time we talked about it. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, massaging her shoulders.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"You can tell me, is it.. you know?" He gestured to her stomach, more specifically her uterus.

"No. No. I just.." she paused. What? She just what? Been getting her needs filled by a younger woman.   
"I had some issues, down there, a while ago after one time and I guess I am just more comfortable..." Suyin you are trapping yourself do not say it. "doing it myself, recently." His eyes widened and she cringed, not because she lied, but because of the lie she came up with. 

"Oh. I see."

"Its not you," she said, turning to face him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I have talked to a doctor about it, she said its normal for woman at my age to start... losing interest, in sex."

"You... do it yourself? How often." What kind of question is that? 

"Not often, sweetie, once every two weeks maybe, if that." His eyes dropped and she felt terrible, like she had just crushed her own husband's self esteem.

"Look, I'll get on some pills from the doctor, and when you get back we can spend the whole night together... just the two of us." He nodded, returning to the other side of the bed. "Sound like a deal?"

"Yeah, I'll see you outside." He replied, rubbing a hand over his face and leaving. Su sighed, letting herself fall onto the bed. She looked at the clock, groaning. It was only one in the afternoon, and she was already exhausted.

___________________________________________

"I think Bataar has feelings for me."

"What?" Kuvira pushed past Su, in a frantic panic. 

"He was looking at me today."

"He was looking at you?"

"Not just any look, the look."

"How do you know its 'the look'?" The older woman asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I used to do it all the time. Its the same way I used to look at you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. What am I supposed to do, Su?"

"Just... tell him no."

"Then he'll asked questions, that I won't have the answers too." Su was about to protest, she raised Bataar to mind his own business, but then she thought of her husband, and how persistent he could be.

"So tell him your seeing someone." Su suggested. Kuvira glared at her and Su just shrugged.

"I'm cutting him out. I'll tell him tomorrow I can't see him any more."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Kuvira, calm down." Su said, walking over to her and placing her hands on gesticulating arms.

"He likes me Su. Don't you see how weird this is?" Su sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." Kuvira nodded, smiling a little when she pulled away.

"Now, come on, I prepared us something special." Su said, swaying on her feet with Kuvira in her arms.

"Something to impress me?" Kuvira replied, meeting Su's lips. 

"I hope so." The older woman slid a hand into her robe pocket, her lips still enticed by Kuvira's when she lifted it into the air. Kuvira raised an eyebrow at the metal object Su held against her cheek.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kuvira asked, side eyeing it.

"Made it myself. I can adjust it but I think you'll find the size adequate. I did a trial run earlier." Kuvira raised an eyebrow, a flush of color appearing on her cheeks. She took it out of the older woman's fingers, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach as she held it, pushing down the one thought that kept making its way to her mind: is it his? 

"What are you thinking?" Suyin asked, brushing her nails over Kuvira's cheek.

"I think... I want you to fuck me with it." A smile crept up on both of their faces.

___________________________________________

"Agh!" Kuvira exclaimed as the chunk of cake was splattered onto her face. Su smeared the icing across Kuvira's lips, laughing innocently. 

"That was a perfectly good cake," Kuvira said, licking pieces off her face.

"And now its all over your face." Su said, taking her finger and pulling a piece off, planting it on her tongue. Kuvira wiped it off with a napkin, looking at Su who sat suspiciously beside her.

"What?" Kuvira asked at the older woman's tight-lipped smile.

"I got you something." Kuvira raised her eyebrows.

"You did?" 

"Yeah, I mean its not muc, but I think you'll like it." Su placed a box on the table and Kuvira took it, untying the bow and opening the lid. Inside were a set of steel gloves.

"Su wha-"

"Try them on!" Kuvira blinked and took them out of the box, suprisingly they fell loose in her hands, a trick only a master metalbender could perfect. She slid them onto her hands, exaggerating the snap on her wrist when she let them go.

"Well? Do they fit?" Kuvira admired them on her hands, the glint of the light. The power they made her feel.

"Perfectly," she replied. "Thank you." Suyin planted a kiss on her cheek, clicking her tongue.

"Mmm, you taste like cake."

"Gee, I wonder why." Su laughed, pushing herself away from the table and Kuvira stood up, stopping her from going anywhere.  
"Where are you going?" Kuvira asked.

"Relax, Kuv, I'm just going to the bathroom." Su stepped past her, not before getting in a quick pinch of her ass first. 

"What are we watching? Put on some pro bending or something," Kuvira said flipping the channel.

"Its called the adventures of Nuktuk, its some sort of promo for the water tribe war."

"Well this isn't the water tribe." Kuvira finalized, taking the remote and flipping through availible programs, which wasn't a lot. Suyin was curled up under her arm, the sweet scent of her hair filled Kuvira's nose and her warmth was comforting.  
"Su," she spoke nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for spending my birthday with me." Su looked up at her and smiled.

"You're welcome." Su returned her attention to the TV and Kuvira looked down at her. The Matriarch, in her arms. 

"Su?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we... we're more than fuck buddies, right?" She felt Su stiffened, and she felt she had ruined it.

"I... I don't know."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry... does that upset you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"I just... sometimes it feels pretty black and white. You call me, or I call you and we meet up and leave. But then-"

"This."

"Yeah. Feels like more, thats all."

"I have to think about my family, Kuvira."

"I know. Forget about it." Su didn't reply, and instead Kuvira leaned down for a kiss, to which she was met by Suyin's lips.

"You still taste sweet." Su mumbled in between their sweet, sloppy kisses.

"I washed my face like three times, thats not possible."

"Must just be you then." Su smiled, climbing up to Kuvira's level. The lazily, wet kisses quickly turned into something more. Perhaps it was because the television was so boring, or it was because they couldn't keep their hands off each other, even on a regular day. Su pushed herself into a straddle on top of Kuvira's waste, a mischievous glint in her eye. Kuvura watched as the older woman crossed her arms, pulling them up with her robe in her hands. She ran a tongue over her teeth as Suyin sat on top of her, her lithe form chisled like deity. Suyin was putting on a show that Kuvira couldn't stop watching. Her cold hands and long nails tugged at Kuvira's shirt, and Kuvira would have loved to just tear it all off then an there. But Su wanted her to wait, so she would. 

"Do you do this for all your partners or just me?" Kuvira asked. Su stopped, frowning slightly and Kuvira felt her heart drop. Nice one, dumbass. They never talked about the nature of their relationship, Kuvira knew how Su felt, she didn't need the older girl to spell it out for her. Su was doing this behind Bataar's back, which was wrong, for sure. But Kuvira couldn't, wouldn't judge her. She knew better than anyone what being lonely felt like. 

"I'm sorry. Don't stop because of me." She said, trying to bring back the mood.

"I haven't had sex with him in a while, if that's what you mean." Su said. Kuvira bit her bottom lip, rolling her head to the side so she didn't have to look at Suyin.

"Its not business, It doesn't matter."

"It does. We both know it does." Su said. Su's thighs relaxed their grip on Kuvira's hip, signaling that the moment was indeed over.

"Su, honestly I get it. He's your husband you have kids with him. You love him." Not in anyway you could love me.

"I don't know if thats true anymore." Su mumbled. Kuvira got the sense she wasn't supposed to hear that part, but it didn't change the fact that her heart rate picked up again. She looked to clock, biting her jaw when she saw the time.

"Maybe we should start cleaning up. Its almost midnight, Opal will wonder where you are." Kuvjra said, sitting herself up.

"Kuvira..."

"Su, its fine. Honestly. We might have over done it yesterday, honestly I just want..."

"What? Anything."

"I just want you to spend the night. Just once, but I know the rules." Su stopped her from getting up with her palm.

"So I'll stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can leave at seven, be back by quarter after. She should still be asleep by then." Kuvira smiled, pulling her secret girlfriend onto her. I love you. She thought.

___________________________________________

Su pushed open the front door, silently praying to herself she was quiet. She took off her boots, making her feet hit the hardwood of the estate floor.

"Mom?" She froze, looking to her left where Opal sat at the kitchen counter.

"Hey honey," she said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Well usually laying down helps." Opal glared at her and Suyin glanced at the corridor that now seemed out of reach.

"Where were you?" Her daughter asked, folding her arms onto the counter.

"I needed some air."

"For the entire day?'

"Well, no. I had errands to run, and without your father here I just needed-"

"Without dad here? Mom, you're lying."

"Opal, I'm not ly-" 

"Yes you are!" She yelled, and Su winced, hoping no one else heard it.

"Okay, please keep your voice down."

"Sorry. Its just, I'm worried about you. He's worried about you." Su pursed her lips, moving to stand next to her daughter.

"Opal have I ever told you about your aunt?"

"Yeah, not a lot."

"Well, she's a good woman, she's chief of police in Republic City."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, brilliant too. There's no crime she can't solve." 

"Wow,"

"Her and I... we had a fight, years ago. And I haven't talked to her since. I've tried... but she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Why?" Su smiled at her, kissing her daughter on the forhead.

"We had an argument, she got hurt."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I want you to know that I trust you. I would never lie to you. So I'm telling you the truth. It was Kuvira's birthday today, the dance girls and I suprised her for dinner, and we got a little out of hand." Opal laughed into her hand, causing Su to blush.

"That was a very dramatic way of getting to the point, mom."

"Well, I guess I just got a little lost on the way."


	3. Book 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Su are challenged by the after effects of the Red Lotus. Tensions begin to rise between the pair.

"Ohhh, honey!" Su gasped as she grinded herself on his dick. Her hands pushed against his chest and she felt herself coming undone. When she did, she collapsed on top of him.

"That felt good," he said, running a hand through her hair. 

"Mhmmm." She hummed. After everything that had gone down with Zaheer Suyin had found herself to be particularly busy. There was pressure on her to "assume the throne" of the Earth Kingdom. There was a knock at the door and she sighed, pulling herself from her husband and slipping on a robe to answer it. Kuvira stood on the other side, her eyes dark with fatigue. Su had recognized her own feeling of tiredness in the guard, both of them had been overwhelmed. Su tried her best to block the view of her room, but she knew Kuvira would put it together. She was in a bath robe instead of formal ones for spirits sake.

"Yes?" Su said after a moment of silence.

"Theres someone here, he wants to talk to you."

"Tell him to come back later."

"I'm tried that."

"Kuvira-"

"Suyin, please. My shift ended half an hour ago, I need to get home." Su sighed nodding her head.

"Alright, but I need to talk to you later."

"Talk?" Kuvira asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yes. Talk."

"Fine, I'll be down at the studio after six, come if you want." Su nodded, closing the door as Kuvira left.

"Who was that?" Bataar asked from the bed.

"Kuvira."

"She doing okay? She seems a little... off lately." Su nodded, taking off her bath robe and putting on her formal ones.

"Shes tired. We all are. This whole thing has given Zaofu so much more responsibility than we are capable of."

"I know. We'll get through it." She leaned in as he kissed her cheek, fixing her hair before leaving to see which guests were here to bother her today.

___________________________________________

Kuvira kicked the metal totem she had created, stopping just short of it to prevent injury. She huffed, attacking the totem again, except this time she didn't catch her punch and let her knuckle cause a vibration in the metal.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, gripping her wrist with her other hand. Blood dripped down from her knuckles and her hand began to swell up. She looked at the pole, wanting to punch it again for hurting her, just so she could deny it was her own fault for a little longer. She sifted through her bag, pulling out wraps to bind her wrist with, and stopping the blood when the jingle of the door chimes rang. As expected, Suyin stepped inside, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor.

"Kuvira?"

"Hey," she said dismissively.

"What are you doing?" Suyin began to run when she saw the blood on her bandages. "What did you do?"

"I miscalculated."

"Does it hurt?" Su asked holding her wrist gently. Of course it fucking hurts!

"Not really. Just annoying is all." Su clicked her tongue, letting go of the younger girls arm, which Kuvira frowned at. They stood there in silence for a moment as they cleaned up the blood. Su insisted Kuvkra douse it in cold water so she went over to the locker room, sitting on the sink counter and holding her arm under the faucet. Shortly after, Su joined her, leaning up against the lockers, watching as the blood was wept away with water.

"So.." Kuvira started, "you.. uh, you're with Bataar again." 

"Kuvira-"

"Its fine... Su. I told you that, didn't I? I mean I always suspected you guys were... whatever, but knowing it feels different."

"He is my husband."

"What am I?" Su looked the floor. Kuvira pulled her arm out from under the water and held it to her chest. 

"You're..."

"A good fuck? You're... mistress?"

"No!"

"Then what, Su? I have been really patient, and I have given you time and space and I never asked you to do more than spend the night with me. I never asked for you to label us. But... if this is ending, I need to know what we're ending."

"Who said we're over?"

"Come on, Su, open you're eyes. You're riding his dick again, we're busy trying to rebuild the earth kingdom. We work together everyday but we don't actually see each other." Su didn't respond, she just looked to the ground, swallowing her words.

"Kuvira I..." Kuvira waited crossing her arms. "I have to go to an Earth Kingdom settlement tomorrow, locals are making demands, and threats. I want you there with me." Kuvira scoffed, nodding.

"So you're just going to ignore me again? Bring up business like you always do."

"Thats not what this is."

"Sure, Su. Sure. Call me if you want something else." She pushed past the Matriarch, ignoring Suyin's longing look as she left.

___________________________________________

"I don't get it, Bataar. She has the entire Earth Nation at her disposal, she can raise it to be whatever she wants. The people will listen to her, she could make the Earth Kingdom into a powerful Empire."

"I don't get it either, I've tried talking to her, but we both know how my mother won't talk." Kuvira rolled her eyes. Bataar had become her leaning post recently, he understood her ideas, not like Su did.

"It's going to crumble, and it will all come down on Zaofu, she'll see." Kuvira said, taking a swig of her iced tea. 

"I don't know if it can crumble anymore."

"It can. Just wait." She said, looking toward the Zaofu domes.

___________________________________________

The peaceful negations at said Earth Kingdom settlement were not going well. Su sighed, for probably the eighth time, in frustration at the locals ridiculous demands. She could feel Kuvira rolling her eyes behind her, and it took all of her will for Su not to roll her own.

"We want provisions, enough for the whole town."

"And I told you, we'd be happy to help with that, but Zaofu can't just provide handouts. Or every village within a ten kilometer radius will make the same demands." The brute at the end of the table looked to the woman next to him and nodded. Su hadn't expected the brief audience with the local yesterday to lead to this.

"That won't work." He said gruffly.

"Why not?"

"Because we can't spare the soldiers."

"So I'll send extra." She argued.

"You won't come yourself?" He asked, standing up and leaning over the table.

"I have more responsibilities, trust me you'll be in good hands." He looked again to the woman, sad they exchanged a gesture.

"We agree to these terms."

"Oh thank the spirits. I'll send a team out in a few days."

"A few days? We need it now!"

"What? I haven't had any time to prepare, if this to be-"

"You altered the deal!"

"We didn't discuss that in the deal!" She growled back, meeting his face over the table. They glared at each other, daring each other to back down.   
"Give me two days." Suyin huffed, "and you can feed your village." 

"Fine. I expect them at dawn."

"Fine." Theh separated, neither meeting the other in the eye.

"Lets go, Kuvira," Su said, retreating out the small building.

"That could've gone better."

"Its no use arguing with people who have been cast into chaos, its like they don't remember what civility is like."

"They're hungry, and tired," Kuvjra reasoned, "they don't see anything past the promise of a good meal. Give them time." Su side eyed her so Kuvira backed off. The made their way back to the jeep they had arrived in, when Su sensed something behind them.

"Kuvira!" She shouted. But it was too late, her guard had already anticipated the attack, and she dove in front of the Matriarch, landing in the dirt with an oomph. Su bent down, gripping her arm all the while casting back a volley of stones.

"I'm fine," Kuvira groaned, sitting up. "Caught it in the armor."

"We need to get out of here!" Su said, pulling up a Boulder to protect them.

"Get out of here? Su they attacked us."

"So?"

"So, we offered to help them, and they tried to kill you. The Zaofu I know wouldn't allow this. Especially not to the Matriarch. Su looked to the sky where their barrier had broken under another attack. She was plagued with uncertainty, Kuvira had a point, they attacked first, they had every right to defend themselves. But she didn't want Zaofu to come off as hostile. Fuck, Suyin, just make a decision. She found an answer in Kuvira's eyes, the younger girls irises were alight with passion Su hadn't seen in a while. The same sort of hunger and power she would use on Su in supply closets or the dance hall locker room.

"Okay, let's do it. But just try to detain them alright?"

"Huh, you're telling me to to detain them?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Suyin, I remember P'li"

"That was very different."

"Was it?"

"Can we not argue this now?"

"Right. I'll get the left the three, two on the right are yours."

"Why do you get three?"

"I was hoping to show off a little." Su snorted as Kuvira winked, breaking their cover and casting a metal shard from her armor to their opponents.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself.

Kuvira side stepped, smirking at her opened lousy shot. Clearly, the earthbenders here were poorly trained, if at all. A shame, really, they could learn a thing or two from her. It didn't take long for her to trap a younger lad with a metal brace around his arms to the ground. He fought to break free but she tightened the bindings. The man Su had been arguing with reared up to her, a power player, she derived. He kicked a large Boulder in the air, one large enough even Kyoshi would be impressed. She split it through the center with a motion of her hand and it fell to the ground. He growled and she stuck a tongue out at him.

"That the best you got?" She asked, pulling another steel shard from her sleeve. 

His eyes widened in fear as she launched the shard his way, dooming him to the same fate as the younger boy. She admired her handiwork for a moment, casting a look to Su, who had no problem with her opponents, currently hurling harsh words their way. She smirked, turning to face her last opponent, but that was where she messed up. The woman, who had echoed Kuvira's presence at the meeting had taken advantage of her distraction, as she lunged at her, a dagger in her hand. Kuvira stumbled in shock, a searing pain entering her abdomen and she pulled a rock from beside her, smashing the stone into her skull. She laid on the ground as the body before her went limp. The taste of blood filled her mouth and she spat in the dirt, the red liquid plastering itself to her element. 

"Kuvira!" Su shouted, dashing over to her. Su stared at the limp body of the woman, bloodied dagger next to her.

"Su, we need to go." Kuvira said, getting up.

"Wha-? What happened?"

"Suyin, we need to leave now."

"Kuvira, is she dead?"

"Fuck! I don't know, Su. We need to go!" Su pulled her attention off the body and made her way to the jeep. The crowded village began to make their way to the defeated, using their hands to pry open their metal restraints.  
"Drive!" Kuvira yelled and Su stepped on the pedal.

They drove down a back rode where they wouldn't be easily followed when Kuvira let a painful gasp escape her.

"Whats wrong?" Su asked.

"Its nothing." The Matriarch looked over, immediately noticing the blood stains on Kuvira's uniform and stepping in the brake.

"You're hurt."

"No I'm not, I'm fine!"

"Kuvira-"

"Su! I said I'm fine, its just a scratch." Kuvira gripped her abdomen, placing the tattered piece of her uniform on the wound. It didn't take long for the forest green fabric to soak a deep red with her blood. 

"Spirits sake, Kuvira you were stabbed!" Su looked at Kuvira, lightly (but not really) slapping her.

"Ow!"

"Well you should have let me help you."

"Su I can-" she was cut off by her own gasp of pain as Su applied pressure to the wound. Kuvira rolled on her side, trying to stop the other woman from doing anything.

"Damn it, Kuvira, just let me take a look!"  
Kuvira reluctantly let her pull aside the fabric. Su frowned, clicking her tongue.  
"We need to get you out of the car, so you can lay down."

"This can wait until we get back."

"Kuvira, as your Matriarch and boss I demand you let me move you. I will not have you dying on this trip. It was supposed to be peaceful." Kuvira bit her lip, looking away and nodding. Su hopped around to the other side, helping the younger girl get out of the car and leaning her against a rock next to a small stream.

"I need to patch it with something." Su thought out loud.

"I just need to rest, can we please go back to Zaofu?" Su bent a strip of metal and covered the younger girls mouth with it.

"Stop. I'm doing this. I don't know what you're trying to prove by fighting me, Kuvira. If we don't stop this bleeding you'll die out here, okay?." She stared at her momentary hostage until Kuvira nodded, and Su relented, allowing her to use her mouth again. Suyin frowned as her makeshift cast was already drenched in blood, Kuvira had turned a ghastly pale.

"I'm going to stitch it."

"Stitch it? Do you even-"

"Yes. Well, I did it once. But it went well. Just... trust me, Kuvira, please." Kuvira's eyes darkened and she nodded.

"I trust you." Su sat with her knees on either side of Kuvira's legs, leaning into the wound and pulling away the wet fabric. She tried to keep a plain face and instill Kuvira with hope, but it was hard. She bent one of the metal adornments on her robe into a thin string, pointing it at the end and preparing to puncture the sensitive flesh surrounding Kuvira's stab.

"This is going to hurt." Su warned, and Kuvira nodded, more frantically this time. Su slowly laced the steel thread into her skin, feeling the younger girl tense up beneath her. Su tried to ignore her wincing, and cries of pain as she wove in and out of the skin.

"Su stop, please!" Kuvira was sobbing, and Su wanted to stop, to just hold her and make her feel comfortable but she couldn't. She had already lost so much blood... she couldn't waste anymore time.

"Its almost done, I promise just a few more." Kuvira's knees threatend to push her off but Su remained sturdy, fighting her own tears at the younger girls cries.   
Su pushed her makeshift stitch through the last patch of skin and Kuvira's cries went quiet. She tied a knot, not daring to look up, terrified of the lack of crying. When the not was tied and the stitch was cured she pressed a palm to Kuvira's jaw, slowly looking at her. The younger woman's eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, supported only by the rock behind her. Su wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug simultaneously listening to her breathing. When she confirmed she was indeed breathing, she leaned back with a sigh, holding onto Kuvira's hand. After a while, when the sun began to go down she repositioned herself so Kuvira's head was on her lap and her back was against the rock. She stroked her hair, her eyes filled with concern.

"Kuvira you need to get up." No response. "Kuvira its getting dark out." Still nothing. She leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek.   
"I love you," she whispered. 

___________________________________________

Kuvira awoke with revolting pain in her head and abdomen. She attempted to stand, only to feel immediately nauseous. She resisted the urge to throw up on the floor, instead sitting back down.

"I know, please, can we discuss this later?" She turned to see Suyin pushing open the door, greeting her with a smile.   
"How are you feeling?" Su asked, sitting next to her.

"Not good." She replied, clutching her stomach. Su reached over, picking up a small waste basket which Kuvira took hastily. She cringed as Su rubbed her back, throwing up seven times before collapsing back on the bed. 

"That feel good?"

"Suprisingly, yes." Su scoffed, her fingers tugging at the bottom of Kuvira's tank top.

"What are you doing?" Kuvira asked, eyeing her.

"Relax, I'm just checking the wound." Kuvira watched as Su looked at her abdomen, frowning as her cold fingers traced over her wound. 

"Am I... in your house?" Kuvira asked, looking to the high ceiling.

"My room, actually." Kuvira widened her eyes, looking to Su with a grin.

"You know, under different circumstances this would be kind of a turn on." She remarked.

"Shhh, someone might hear you." Su said evidently unaware of the grin she held on her own face. Su pulled her shirt back down and Kuvira sat up.

"Can I get you anything?" Su asked, standing up.

"Food and a warm shower?" Kuvira teased.

"The chef is on it, as for the shower... bathrooms through there." Su gestured to a door a few feet away.

"Oh. Uh, thanks." Kuvira stood up, taking a painful step and gasping.

"Fuck." She exhaled. Su ran up to her, catching her as she stumbled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm f-" 

"If you say fine I will slap you again." Kuvira scoffed, nodding.

"No, It hurts like hell, Su." 

"Let me help you then."

"You don't have help to do this? I don't mind."

"Relax, Kuvira. Besided, I'd rather be able to watch you."

"Creepy, but alright." Thdh closed the door to the bathroom, and Su closed the toilet seat so Kuvira could sit while she stripped off her clothes. Su looked away modestly, her eyes wandering the bathroom.

"Its not like you haven't seen me naked before," Kuvira said.

"Hmm? Oh I know I just-" she paused when Kuvira stood up, a pink flush appearing on her cheeks. 

"Su?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can you, uh... help me get in?"

"Uh, yeah." Su wrapped one arm around her waist, placing the other under her elbow as she helped Kuvira up the ledge to the shower. The water sprayed her robes, but she ignored it, making sure the younger girl was stable before closing the shower door.

"Su?" Kuvira called.

"Yeah?" 

"Can you stay close by? Just in case?" 

"I'll be right outside."

"Thank you." 

___________________________________________

3 Weeks Later

"Suyin, please, the Earth Kingdom has been in shambles for weeks, it needs someone to guide it. You have the proper abilities, education."

"Tenzin, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not looking to run an entire nation, I have my hands full with Zaofu."

"It doesn't have to be permanent, as soon as the Prince is of age you will be relieved."

"We all know that's not going to happen, The Earth Nation won't go back to a monarchy once its gotten a taste of freedom." Tenzin scowled, and Su leaned back in her chair. Lin and Raiko stood behind him, she half expected her sister to say something, to urge her to take the offer, prove she was responsible, but the words didn't come from her.

"Su, please." She turned slowly at Kuvira who stood behind her.

"Kuvira?"

"I know this isn't what you want. But you saw what it was like out there, this people need to be brought back to order. They need food, water and I have no doubt they will jump at the opportunity to get it. Su, I know its a lot, but Zaofu continues to be threatened by those.. thugs. Criminals." Suyin stated at her, unsure whether she should be angry, or concerned. Kuvira placed a hand over that spot on her abdomen, a silent reminder of what happened. 

"The people are willing to kill to get what they want, is that really something you can ignore?"

"Yes, in fact, I have elected to ignore it over again, because I don't own those people. Justice is their responsibility."

"Mom, you can be serious-"

"I am, serious, Bataar." 

"Is that all?" Su asked, glaring at Kuvira.

"Yes." She turned back to Tenzin, resting her elbows on the table.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry, find someone else." She stood up, brushing past Kuvira, shouldering her on the way out. She felt the glare of her associates on her back as she left. She closed the door behind her, whopping around to yell at Kuvira for not recognizing her place, only to find that she wasn't there. 

___________________________________________

"Is Bataar here?" Kuvira asked.

"Kuvira. Why should I tell you?" Su asked bitterly.

"Look, Su, I know we have had our transgressions in the past, but please, I'm trying to accomplish something here. Now get out of my way, or help me." Su glared at her angerly. How dare she show up on her doorstep, as for her son and then hurl backhanded insults her way. 

"You made your choice, Kuvira. If Zaofu isn't enough for you then you don't belong here." Kuvira scoffed, her eyes wandering around the Beifong estate.

"You might be right, Su. I planned on staying in Zaofu forever, not because I wanted too, but because I had a reason. Since you've removed yourself from the equation... I have the freedom to do as I please." Suyin took Kuvira by the collar, holding her there as the younger metalbender remained firm. 

"You can still stay," she pleaded, "its not to late to back down."

"So tell me, then. Tell me we aren't over. I know you felt the same way about me as I did you. Say it, and I'll stay." Su bit her lip, looking to Kuvira, and then past her to the Twins who were walking up the driveway.

"Say it, Su. And I'll drop this. I'll stay in Zaofu and we can fuck till we're dead. I can hold you, like I did on my birthday. We can go back to the supply closet rendezvous and after practice shower sex. Just admit it. I need to know I'm not crazy." 

"Kuvira..."

"You said it once, didn't you? I was passed out in the woods, you stitched me up and I heard it. You told me you loved me! Or was that only because you thought I wasn't listening?" Su bit her lip, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Kuvira let's talk somewhere else please!"

"I'm done talking! All you do is talk, but you never listen! Fuck, it's like I've been telling you from the beginning, things are dangerous out there, Su. But you wouldn't listen, and I paid for it. So I'm done talking, until you have the guts to come and apologize to me." Kuvira pushed past her, wiping a sole tear with the back of her hand as she marched down the hallway.

"Bataar!" She yelled, and the man she was looking for appeared from a corridor. 

"Kuvira? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you. I wanted to ask if you would come with me."

"Come with you?"

"Yes, help me rebuild the Earth Nation, make it into something worth fighting for. Just the two of us." She looked back at Suyin, who cried on her knees in the doorway. 

"Kuvira... yes. I.. I would love nothing more."

"Great, let's go." 

"Hold on, I have some plans we should take with us." She waited as he sprinted down the stairs, returning with worn blue paper, the familiar word dud written on the side of it, in her writing.

"I though we scrapped that one a year ago?" She asked.

"We did, but seeing as Harmonic convergence has brought a new era of spiritual energy I figured it was worth reopening." Kuvjra grinned, offering a nod of approval.

"This is why we are friends," she said, "let's go, there's an airship waiting to take us to Ba Sing Se."


	4. Book 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is faced with punishment after her attack on Repubkic City. Suyin turns to her sister on what to do when confused about her feelings for the Great Uniter.

Kuvira folded her legs to her chest, looking at the walls of her cell. She didn't know what she expected to see in its grey walls.

"Kuvira." She turned to the bars where a guard stood opposite of her.  
"Trial begins in an hour, here's a suit, compliments of the Avatar." He tossed the suit to her and she picked it up, holding it in front of her.

"Thank you." She said, and he dipped his head. 

"Witness number three, Suyin Beifong, please take the stand." Kuvira avoided Su's gaze as the older woman made her way to the bench. She dressed in dark robes, Kuvira was almost certain she'd worn the same ones to a funeral.

"Please state your relationship to the defendant." The lawyer said, holding out a note pad.

"She was um... my associate." Kuvira flinched. She didn't know what she expected, she had broken any connection she had to Suyin that day she waltzed in and stole her son from her.

"You danced together, correct?"

"Yes. I was the teacher."

"Thank you, Mrs Beifong. Now, how would you describe the defendant prior to her crimes."

"Kuvira was- is, a very independent person. She didn't take no for an answer, she was assertive. But also, she was kind, underneath all that hate." Kuvira bowed her head, well aware of the glares coming from the rest of the Beifongs.

"Care to elaborate on hate?"

"For me. She hates me. Thats why she did this."

"Objection!" Someone called and Kuvira rolled her eyes at her own team. Let the woman speak, she wanted to hear this.

"Denied, continue, Council."

"We disagreed, politically, I mean.there was an incident, in a village outside of Zaofu where negotions got... violent. Kuvira was injured in the fight. I admit that I wasn't exactly trying to keep it peaceful but its not my fault." Su was looking at her now. The next words were meant for Kuvira, fuck the jury.

"We could've ran... we could've teamed up. You got stabbed Kuvira, and you act like it was my knife. I stitched you up in the middle of the goddamn woods! I let you live in my house for weeks after!"

"Mrs Beifong, please don't address the witness."

"Sorry," Su grumbled, slinking back in her chair.

"Thats quite alright. Please tell us about you're time when you were captured by her."

"Gladly." 

"Kuvira! Stop this! Let us go!"

"Will Zaofu join the empire?"

"Never!"

"Then you know my answer."

"Kuvira, please!" The great uniter sighed, flicking a wrist and gesturing for the guards to leave. Suyin was bound in chains, her bending prohibited by the metal cuffs secured around her hands. Kuvira stepped in front of her, sizing up her opponent. She was smaller than she remembered, perhaps it was because she cowered slightly at her presence, or maybe Kuvira had finally out grown her lover of the past.

"Su, I tried to be reasonable. But you don't listen to reason, do you?"

"Fuck you." Kuvira raised a lip slightly.

"What was it you said when I mentioned justice for my injury? 'I'm not their boss. They can bring justice upon themselves?' Ring a bell?"

"Thats not what happened, and you know it?"

"Do I? Do I know it? I was there, Su, I saw what fucking happened. It was you who missed it!" She pulled up her armor, revealing the scar that had plagued her abdomen for the better part of three years. 

"You know how to leave scars on people, don't you? You've gotten pretty good at convincing yourself you did nothing wrong. I think you're sister would agree with me."

"Leave Lin out of this!'

"Why? You need hope that she'll come save you and your pathetic family?"

"She will!"

"Then where. Is. She?" Su bit her mouth close, and Kuvira straightened her back with a grin. 

"Thats what I thought." She was about to leave, let the guards deal with her, but something made her stay. Her guards came back in, rolling in the platinum prison which would hold the Matriarch for the rest of the siege. 

"Kuvira, isn't that a little dramatic?" Su asked, her eyes widening in fear at the sight of the cage.

"Probably. But you Beifongs are unpredictable. I suggest you get in, unless you rather one of them force you in." Su looked to Kuvira then to the cage, gulping. Reluctantly, the matriarch stepped inside, the guard closing it on her. Kuvira walked up to it, smiling. Suyin was nothing but her face now. The stupid, fucking beautiful face that haunted Kuvira every night. Su growled at her angrily kuvira met her gaze, leaning forward placing one hand on the back of the other girls head, pulling herself into a kiss. She held it there, pressing their lips in one last passionate dance, her last reminder of the past. When she pulled away, she touched a finger to her lips. Suyin's eyes were glassy with tears and Kuvira looked away before she began to cry.

"For what its worth, Su. I really did love you." 

"So she held you hostage in animalistic chambers?"

"Yes, but not for long. She loved us to a wooden cage suspended inside a hollow mountain." Kuvira touched her bottom lip, biting back tears. Su saw her, too. And the older woman looked away.

"Mrs Beifong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just... can we break? Please?" Su looked to the judge who sighed and banged his gavel.

"We will have a brief recess, Mrs. Beifong, please pull yourself together.

"Of course. My apologies." She rose from the witness stand, and Kuvira watched idly by as she sprinted out of the courtroom. 

___________________________________________

"You good?" Lin asked, coming up to her sister.

"Yeah I'm just... I didn't know it would be so hard." Lin leaned against a beam, crossing her arms.

"You want to... um... talk about it?" Su smiled, using a napkin to wipe her tears as she sniffled.

"You don't have to do this, Lin. I know feelings aren't your fortè."

"True, but I don't see anyone else out here." Su laughed.

"Okay, well, I guess I just didn't know how hard it would be to incriminate her."

"Which I don't understand, she destroyed your city, your reputation, tore apart your family."

"But she's.. she's Kuvira. I'm helping people put her in prison for the rest of her life."

"You don't agree with that?"

"No! Yes.... gah, I don't know." Lin sighed, moving closer to her sister.

"Look, I don't know what went on with you two, but she seems like more than an acquaintance." Su began to protest but Lin held up a hand, "Its none of my business. You need to make up your mind, Su, this indecision is going to tear you apart. I can't control the courts, but I can put in a word if you think its too much."

"If whats too much?"

"Life."

"What?"

"Her sentence, life in prison."

"Oh, right."

"I'll ask the judge to adjorn for the day, just, look upset for now."

"Is this not enough?" Su asked, gesturing to her red eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Actually, it's on point."

"What do I do?"

"I think you know. Prisoner C-157, you'll have an hour, I can push for two, but my favors might be maxed out."

"Thanks Lin."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go, before I change my mind."

___________________________________________

Kuvira reared herself, her fist ramming into the wall, her knuckles cracking. She winced with pain, falling to her knees in a poetic sob.   
"Fuck!" She whispered, gripping her knuckles. She held her hand up to her face, grimacing at her purple fingers, the spot of blood at her fingertips.

"You have a visitor." The voice came from behind her, and she turned to see the guard standing there. Suyin at his side.  
"One hour," he told the Matriarch, "holler if you need help." Su nodded, and the door to her cell opened, letting Suyin step in.

"Su?" Kuvira choked.

"Did you punch something again?" Su asked, gesturing to her hand.

"Oh.. um.. yeah." Kuvira blushed.

"You shouldn't do that."

"I know." Su looked at her solemnly, and Kuvira took a seat on the floor, pushing her back against the wall.

"You can say it," Kuvira said.

"Say what?" 

"What you came to. Did you come to yell at me? To tell me I'm an embarrassment to society. That i have dishonored Zaofu to an unremarkable level."

"I came to say sorry." Kuvira looked up.

"What?"

"I didn't listen to you. I didn't pay you enough attention and I... I let you down."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have the guts to say it then, Kuvira. But I do know. And yeah, it might just be because I know I'll never see you again, but I loved you too." Kuvira stared at her for a moment, before her tears broke through and she began to cry.

"You... you're too late, Su! Fuck! What am I supposed to do, go back to the past and fix this?"

"Kuvira-"

"No I- you have no idea what kind of hold you had on me! I loved you, and you... you ignored me. I thought something was wrong with me. We fucked, we did more than that, and I... I knew. But you, you wouldn't say anything and we'd do it again the next day. Do you know what its like, Su? Thinking everyday that no one can love you because the only person you care about loving is invested in someone else?" Su didn't say anything, instead walking over to Kuvira. 

"Kuvira I... I didn't know what to do. I did know it, I knew it from the start. But I also knew what pursuing it would mean. Everything I ever worked for... would've been for nothing."

"Tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"Did you... did you even consider, for one moment, leaving him. Leaving it all. For me?" Su wanted to look behind her, make sure no one was listening, but she knew how that would look.

"Yes. Everyday."

___________________________________________

"Kuvira, we already heard from Bataar Jr Beifong about the incident, but please, enlighten us to your perspective on the cannon, and when you pointed it at the location of said witness and his family. Also including Avatar Korra." Su watched, her leg drumming on the floor.

"I was angry. I was trying to get something done and they kept getting in my way."

"At the time, he was your fiance, correct?"

"Yeah. He was."

"So you shot a spirit energy cannon at your fiance?"

"And everyone else."

"My bad, and everyone else."

"I did. And I have apologized hundreds of times. But we all know that it doesn't matter, does it? I deserve to be locked up." The court gasped, Suyin included.  
"Dont act so suprised," she said, "why are you here except to see the person who destroyed your homes be persecuted. I just..."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Are you done?"

"I'm asking the questions, Kuvira. You just what?"

"I just wish I didn't have to sit here in front of her." 

"Who?"

"Who do you fucking think? Mrs Matriarch of course."

"Suyin Beifong?"

"Yeah, dingus." Kuvira, what are you doing? Su looked to Lin, who seemed just as baffled as she. Self sabotage? Lin mouthed, and Suyin froze. Kuvira was making the decision for her. Like she always did. She didn't think things through, which is why she was here.

"Did you just call me dingus?"

"Yeah and I'll fucking do it again."

"Order!" The judge called. "Kuvira, I'm warning you to tread carefully.

"Sorry, your honor."

"Kuvira, could you please recall the incident regarding your hand yesterday morning?" Kuvira held up her hands, bound in chains and one of them swollen and discolored.

"I punched the wall."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted too. Sorry, let me rephrase that so it helps you lock me away. I'm a crazy psycho bitch with a taste for blood, even if it's my own."

"Order! Kuvira I will not ask again!" The judge hollered.

"Thats fine. Because I change my plea. I, Kuvira, the Great Uniter, am guilty, of all charges."

"Kuvira no!" Suyin covered her mouth, aware of what she had done. Her family eyed her with shocked expressions and she could give them only fear. The bailif took the defendant, securing her cuffs, guiding her out of the room as the witness to court cheered. Su looked to Lin, who nodded in the direction of the door. If you're going to do something, now would be a good time. She hopped over the barrier, following the girl she loved.

"Stop," Su laughed, "Kuvira!"

"I didn't know you were so ticklish."

"Well, I didn't exactly prepare to be tickled."

"Heh. You want something to drink?" The younger girl asked, getting up.

"I'm alright."

"Okay, suit yourself. Say, this whiskey you Beifongs have is real bougie."

"Lin's taste."

"Makes sense."

"What you think it couldn't be mine?" Kuvira looked her up and down, laughing.

"Suyin, you are the softest person I ever met. I find it hard to believe you even drink gin." Su stood up, marching over to Kuvira who held the bottle over a glass, pouring in the liquid. Su snatched the glass before she could, downing the whole thing in one swallow. Kuvira stated at her in suprise as Su resisted a cough.

"That was.... hot."

"I know." Su rasped, and Kuvira's look of shock turned to one of teasing.

"It hurt, didn't it?"

"No I just-"

"Uh-huh. You sound like King Bumi if he inhaled exhaust from a sato mobile for a living." Kuvira poured another glass, this time drinking it herself.  
"At least now we're even." She said, slamming the glass onto the table.

"You could break it." Su whispered.

"I could. Or.." Kuvira's hands found themselves on Suyin again, making the older woman squeal from the tickling.

"Kuvira wait!" Su shouted, sprinting down the hall which she was being taken.

"Go back, Su!"

"No!" She pushed past the guard, walking backwards.

"Ma'am," the guard said, "this is highly irregular."

"But not illegal. Kuvira why are you doing this?"

"You know why, Su. I need to make things right."

"This isn't the way."

"Yes it is. I pay for my crimes, I leave you alone."

"Kuvira..."

"Its okay, Su. I've come to terms with it."

"Stop!" Su growled at the guards who halted in suprise. "Kuvira... life is a long time."

"Depends on how long you live." Su frowned, and Kuvira offered a small grin in solidarity. "Suyin, I have no doubt that I will think of you for the rest of my life, no matter how long that may be."

"Kuvira... we can fix this."

"No. I can't. I told you I thought something was wrong with me. And I was right. Its not that no one can love me, its that I can't love anyone else. Even if I'm let go, I can't watch you love someone else for the rest of your life, Su." Su felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and she prevented herself from sniffling.

"Kuvira I..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." The younger metalbender said. "I'll be okay."

"I'll visit."

"It might be better if you don't. People will talk."

"I don't care!" 

"Yes you do, we both know what that would cause."

"I mean it Kuvira... I can't go the rest of my life without you." Kuvira smiled, looking at the guards who shared a look of confusion.

"Of course you can. Look at you're big, beautiful family, Su. You're kids, you're sister. You have people who care about you. You'll forget about me."

"I won't." 

"Do one last thing for me, please?"

"Anything!"

"Don't drink whiskey again, it's sad when you do it." Su laughed, her tears finally breaching the barriers as she broke into a sob. She leaned into a hug, her arms tightening around Kuvira's neck, and Kuvira's bound ones did their best to wrap her waist.

"I love you." Su whispered in her ear. She almost pulled away, almost left it there, but she couldn't. She didn't bother to check who was watching, because in the moment, no one mattered more to her. She pressed her lips to the younger girls, Kuvira recoiling slightly at the suprise, but sinking into it. Suyin dragged it out, like it was the last kiss they would ever have. Because it was.

"May the spirits guide you, Suyin." Kuvira said, biting back her own tears as the guards guided her away.

___________________________________________

"You know, there's a story behind the moon." Su said, entwined her fingers with Kuvira, who lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Yeah, Sokka told me about it."

"I always forget you grew up with team avatar."

"I don't blame you, sometimes I forget."

"Tell me about the moon." They laid on their backs, on top of the dance studio roof, where no one could see them gazing at the stars before the domes closed.

"Well, during the war the Northern water tribe had a beautiful Princess named Yue."

"Mhhm." 

"And during the siege of the north, she sacrificed herself so that Avatar Aang could defeat the Fire Nation Fleet."

"Dramatic." Suyin elbowed her and Kuvira chuckled.

"Anyway, she became the moon spirit."

"Just like that?"

"I guess. There might have been more to it, but I don't remember. It feels like such a long time ago." They stared at the moon, and the stars as the domes began to close in.

"Hey Su,"

"Hmm?"

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"I don't know, I've been to many places already, its hard to choose. Where would you go?"

"I think the spirit world would be cool."

"Yeah, what are you going to do there?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'd... maybe I'd find my family. My parents." Su sat up, looking at her.

"Why would you want to?"

"To give them a piece of my mind. To show them I turned out just fine without them. To show them what they missed out on." Su smiled.

"Sounds dreamy." Kuvira looked at her suspiciously.

"Judging me?"

"No. Just personally, the last person I'd want to see on vacation is my mother."

"Haha." Kuvira said, wrapping an arm around Su's waist, pulling her in for a kiss. They made out until the domes closed and was completely dark.

"What now?" Su asked.

"This." Kuvira said, pressing her lips against her again, this time with a little more passion.

___________________________________________

One Year Later

Kuvira ran a finger over her scar, looking at the faded mark in the mirror, reminiscing. She sent a brief prayer before leaving the shower room, clean as one could get in prison. She stepped out in a prison uniform, with the arms of the jumpsuit tied around the waist, leaving her chest covered by a sports bra.

"Gonna put some clothes on there?" Her friend said jokingly.

"Very funny, its hot out, thought I'd get some sun."

"You just like showing off."

"Something wrong with that?" Kuvira asked, backwards jogging into the sun. The basket ball court was full, but there were some supervised sparring matches in the field, maybe she could earn herself some extra dessert for dinner.

"I want in," she told the guard.

"Fine, you fight the winner."

"Thanks." She took a seat on the grass, laying down and folding her arms behind her head. Just like that night. 

"Ridley's out! Kuvira, hop in your facing Trigger." She sat up, looking at Trigger, which was most certainly her prison name. She stood with her arms crossed, spitting on the ground. Kuvira walked up to her, offering her hand in good sportsmanship. "Trigger" slapped it away and Kuvira shrugged. They stood on either sides of the sand pit. The rule was no bending, which was just as well, shed become fond of direct contact in the past year here. 

"You're dead, Uniter," Trigger snarled.

"Uniter? Is that what you guys call me?" She asked looking to the crowd.

"Sometimes we call you Zaofu."

"Or Beifong." She paused at those words. Beifong. They hurt just as much now as the day she got here.

"Start!" She snapped back into the game as Trigger began her assault with a flurry of punches. Kuvira dodged, landing a fist on her opponents jaw. She smirked as Trigger attempted to kick sand into her eye, it missed, courtesy of a little subtle earth bending. She kicked a leg into the air, Trigger caught it with a manic grin, but Kuvira's grin was bigger. She swung her weight around flipping herself onto the ground, taking Trigger with her. The other woman was off guard, so Kuvira took the opportunity to pin her, Trigger growling maliciously in her face.

"End! Kuvira wins!" 

"Ha!" She cheered getting up. A few of the other prisoners clapped for her and she offered her hand to Trigger again.

"Good game," she said. Trugger glared at her, her arm stretching out, but being misdirected as punch to Kuvira's face. She fell to the ground at the impact, clutching her eye.

"What the fuck?" She shouted. The guards apprehended Trigger and she was taken back into the building. A hand was offered to her and she took it, brushing herself off.

"Thanks, what a bitch. Like fuck."

"I hope the extra pudding was worth it."

"Me too-" she stopped. It couldn't be. She turned slowly, her one functioning eye widening. 

"Still punching things, I see." Suyin said.

"Su?" She asked, feeling the heaviness in her chest again.

"Hey Kuvira." She threw herself into the older woman's arms, crying.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"What?"

"Back to Zaofu."

"But.. How?"

"Doesn't matter. We'll talk on the way."

"Oh my God." She turned to the other inmates, those she considered friends clapping and cheering her on, the others with looks of jealousy.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to kiss me?" She kissed Suyin, pulling her in with her hands, pushing through her sobs, ignoring her dusty get up and messy hair. 

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry.

"I know."


End file.
